1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for recognizing a proximity motion using sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch input scheme performed on a two-dimensional (2D) plane is used in various portable devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet computer, and a laptop computer, for example. In particular, the touch input scheme has been developed from a single point recognition technique of receiving a single touch input to a multipoint recognition technique of receiving a plurality of touch inputs simultaneously.
Relative to a user input provided by touch screen technology, proximity motion recognition technology may reduce fingerprint smudges on the input display screen, and provide a three-dimensional interface for user input. However, proximity motion recognition may also reduce an accuracy of the user input.